30 Minutes
by Iapsa
Summary: After another argument about who was the culprit of a defeat to Kim Possible, Drakken and Shego simply remember that love each other, and have a "wonderful time". But... And if a video of their "almost sex" moment went to the internet? What would they do?
1. Fixing By Touch

Warning: There's "almost sex" in this chapter. Nude scenes and adult themes too.

Fixing by touch

"It was not my fault!" Shego defended herself. 

"Yes, it was your fault!" Drakken shouted. 

Kim Possible had just left the den, ruining another one of Drakken plans. And, of course, leaving Shego full of anger for the defeat in another fight. 

"She attacked me from behind, I had no way to defend myself and prevent her destroy yours ... Your ... Whatever it was, at the same time!" Shego cried "Not to mention that ... Naked rat pulled my hair to the left and ... 

" "It pulled my hair to the left", "attacked me from behind" ... Get better excuses, Shego!" Drakken complained. 

"You don't even know how is difficult! Whenever things get us pour you hide and leave me alone to do the dirty work! 

"Listen: The ninja here is not me, it's you! It's in your contract, you fight, you risk, you do this sort of thing... 

Shego pulled away a bit of Drakken and then shouted: 

"Coward!" 

"Oh, Shego, shut up!" He replied, trying not to pay attention to what the partner was saying. 

-How is it?" Shego asked, turning to approach the boss "You just told me to shut up? Who do you think you are? 

Drakken looked for the partner. His intention wasn't actually tell her to shut up. He just wanted to make her not insult him more. He watched her. She was panting and trembling. Her chest went outside and inside. Her green eyes were fixed on him, challenging. The way she looked at him, angry and indignant, devolved him. For a moment he forgot that they were having an argument. Shego continued in the same position, biting the lip by anger. Drakken for a moment only thought of the attraction he had for her. The normal expectation would be that this feeling was blinded during a fight, but every second they spent together, fighting or not, made the passion he felt for Shego getting bigger and bigger. 

"Huh?" Shego asked again "Who do you think you are?" 

"Your boss, perhaps?" He said in the sarcastic tone that she used to use with him. Shego stopped breathing, closing her eyes and raising the right arm, ready to hit him. Drakken also closed his eyes, expecting to feel the worst pain of his life. But he felt nothing. He opened his eyes and saw that Shego continued with her arm raised. She bit her lower lip and moaned. Then lowered the arm, opening the eyes. 

He looked at her. There was a tear falling from her left eye. For a moment he didn't believe his eyes. Until that moment, he had never seen her cry. 

She turned her head to the left and ran away, leaving Drakken in the room. He watched her run relieved, but at the same time feeling a tremendous guilt. He knew that if she was feeling bad, it was all his fault. Every battle lost to Kim Possible a new discussion arose. Except when they went to prison. Drakken thought a moment. He always blamed Shego for the defeat. "But it was her fault!" He thought "She should stop Kim Possible! But Shego was never able to get around it. ". 

Drakken couldn't figure out the partner's problem. Before appearing Kim Possible, Shego never failed. Drakken thought she had no weaknesses at the time, but now changed his mind. " Her weakness is Kim Possible ..." he concluded. 

Crossed his mind that it was time to Shego to leave the den once and for all. She and Kim Possible had become "intimate enemies" and that made it more difficult. Maybe he should hire a new partner. That had no relationship with Kim Possible. The two main problems Shego, beyond that, were age and, of course, gender. Drakken imagined the ideal partner. Older, more professional and a man. With a man wouldn't be so difficult. A man wouldn't have PMS or cramps, not to mention the ridiculous beauty craze. And the main thing: A man wouldn't make Drakken feel that inexplicable attraction, that crazy infatuation ... 

Drakken tried to get rid of the thought. He was scattering the subject "Exchange Shego for a better partner." But ... Better? Shego was the best, the perfect woman. As much as he sought the world over, would never find someone like her. "Why are you like this, Shego?" He complained to himself, "Couldn't you be just another woman with superpowers? Did you have to be so perfect, so... Beautiful... So appealing..." 

Again he tried, unsuccessfully, to get rid of the thought. "There is nobody like you, Shego..." Drakken couldn't dismiss her. He walked to the kitchen table and picked up his bottle of vodka. He poured the liquid into a cup and sat in the chair. Before start drinking, he looked at the clock. Almost 13:30 p.m. Shego came to his mind again. She'd probably be in her bedroom. Lonely and desolate. Maybe apologizing would be a good idea... 

Drakken grabbed his glass of vodka in hand. He had two options: Stay there and d rink, or go to Shego and apologize. He looked at the clock again. The "ticking" was counting the seconds remaining until 13:25 p.m. Once the needle reached number 12, Drakken arose from the table and walked into Shego's bedroom. 

"Shego, are you there?" He asked, knocking on the door. No answer. "Shego, please ..." 

He knocked on the door again and noticed that it was open. Afraid, he pushed it. Shego could be angry, but he had to apologize. The door opened and Drakken saw Shego sitting on the bed, looking down. 

"Shego ..." He said, approaching her "Look, I know I shouldn't have blamed you for the defeat, seriously, sorry ... 

Shego raised her head and stared at him, leaving a visible a face without tears, of who hadn't cried. 

"Do you think you can treat me like this, then apologize and everything will be okay?" She asked, seriously "Things doesn't work that way, at least not with me." 

"Shego, I ..." 

The green woman interrupted the boss, leaving the room without looking back. He got out of bed and followed her. She was already in front of his bedroom door when he reached her. Holding her arm, he asked: 

"Shego, can you at least hear me?" 

"What?" She asked, turning to him with her usual sarcastic and frowned face. 

"Please, forgive me for what I said, wasn't the intention..." 

"But you did it. You put the blame on me and then even told me to shut up!" 

"And I'm apologizing, no?" 

"You hurt me!" 

"I never wanted to hurt you, you know this!" 

"Why wouldn't you want? 

Drakken waited a while to talk. 

"Because ... Because I like you, Shego!" He replied after a few seconds. She stared at him, trying to understand what he just said. He quickly corrected himself "You're a great friend, why would I do this to you?" 

"I don't know, maybe because you're always doing that!" She replied. 

"Shego..." 

She leaned on Drakken's bedroom door and ended up almost falling behind, because it was open. Recovering the balance, Shego walked to the bed and sat on it. 

"I'm not insensitive, as it may seem!" She complained "I'm not a machine, I feel!" 

"I NEVER thought you were!" He said, sitting beside her "Never!" 

"So, why do you treat me like I was a part of your machinery?" 

Drakken looked at her, wanting to tell all the truth. Shego returned, demanding an answer. 

"I don't treat you like this." He replied. 

"Yes you do!" Shego replied. 

"No, I don't ..." Drakken said. He took a breath and continued "I wouldn't do it with a part of the machinery ... 

He approached her slowly and touched his lips on hers. Shego closed her eyes and felt the kiss. If it was someone else, she would have rejected. But for some reason, she didn't feel invaded. 

The both continued in the same position, feeling the lips of one another, till Shego moved away a bit, interrupting. 

"And I don't think you can't feel..." Drakken turned, looking into Shego's eyes. She lowered the head, trying to hide a tear that dripped on her face. But he noted it. He touched her face, causing it to rise. "Why are you crying?" 

"Cause I'm weak..." She sighed. 

"Crying doesn't mean weakness. Mean sensitivity." 

"So I'm too sensitive..." 

"But I like you like this..." 

He made the same move, kissing her again, but this time more forcefully. She approached him, enveloping him in her arms. He grabbed her hips. 

In synchronize of the movements, Shego pushed one of the boots off the foot. The clock struck 13:30 p.m. They finished the kiss still holding each other. Drakken looked into the partner's eyes. She impulsively took off the other boot. He took off his shoes too, before kissing her again. 

"What are you doing? ..." She whispered, when the kiss ended. 

"I don't know... "He responded, holding her by the hips again. Drakken pulled her to the wall, where they kissed again. Shego took her gloves off of hands. He did the same. 

"I'm not sure if this is right ..." Shego gasped, looking at Drakken. 

"Forget it ..." He replied, stroking her face. She opened her garb and fell onto the bed. He approached her, watching her take the garb off. 

13:35 p.m. Drakken approached Shego closer and closer. The garb was almost out of her body. She was breathing quickly and moving slow. The garb finally went out her completely, leaving her with only a tight shirt and shorts. Drakken did the same that Shego. Soon his clothes fell to the ground too. Shego sat up in bed again. He approached her, sitting beside her. 

"What ... What are WE doing?" She sighed, turning to panting. He didn't answer, just kissed her again. She quickly went closer, sitting on his legs. Without interrupting the kiss. 

13:40 p.m. Drakken touched Shego's hip again. She looked down, then looked back at him. He grabbed at her shirt. Shego gasped a little, then held in his hand, pulling the shirt up. She tossed the garment on the floor, just before doing the same with the shorts. Drakken did exactly the same. They kissed again, this time dropping in the bed. 

Shego sat on the bed with legs bent. He went to her, stroking her face and arms. She came closer to him, taking another kiss. Without any rationality, Shego lowered her bra strap, taking it off fast. Now she had only panties on the body. Drakken looked at her as if he saw an angel. Again without thinking, she threw herself upon him. One more kiss. This time stronger and longer. 

Drakken stroked his partner again. His hands slid over her body until the hips, or even lower, the legs. She stared at him without a very definite expression on her face. Without realizing, Drakken had his hands in Shego's panties, as if would lower it. But no, he wouldn't do this to her. 

Shego put her hands on his ones. Again without thinking, she lowered her panties, throwing her out of bed. Drakken again did the same that her. 

13:45 p.m. They kissed again, getting as close as possible to each other. Drakken wrapped her with his arms, stroking her back. Then Shego walked away a little. From one second to another, she returned thinking of what was doing. Drakken tried to look for her, but she looked away, directing the eyes to the window of her left, which illuminated the room. 

A bit embarrassed, she put her arms around the own body, as if trying to cover something. She had never been naked that way. At least not in the presence of someone. Primarily of a man. 

Drakken touched her face again, causing her to look at him. Shego was panting and trembling, like during the argument. But in a different way. There was no rage or anything visible in her at the time. 

"What happened?" He asked her, seeing the sudden hesitation. Shego didn't respond at first, just gasped. 

"Are you sure we should ..." She began to ask. Drakken kissed her again. Shego tried to pull away again and ended up lying down. Drakken lay upon her. 

"Don't worry." He said, stroking her hair. 

"No ..." Shego gasped "We shouldn't ..." 

"Why not?" 

"And if I said it's wrong ...? What would you do? ..." 

"And if I said I love you? What would you do?" 

Drakken kissed Shego's left shoulder. She closed her eyes, groaning slightly. Within seconds the both were kissing again, without thinking if it was right or wrong. 

10 minutes passed. Shego felt another kiss. She touched the own legs: They were already wet with a mixture of vaginal discharge, sweat and maybe even sperm. 

Drakken returned to stroke Shego. She closed her eyes again, loosening up and falling all over him. He kissed her. She returned without the slightest effort. He held her in his arms and looked into her eyes. She was sweating like never before and was very hot. In fact, because of the powers, she was much hotter than an ordinary human. Especially the hands. 

Shego came closer Drakken. He was all she wanted now. She looked a little for herself. Even more tiring. She would stop for trying to define what she felt if he didn't kiss her again. Her thoughts simply stopped. Didn't matter if it was right or wrong. At least not now. 

13h55 p.m. They again finished another kiss, very close to each other. Shego groaned once more to be touched. There was no sex, actually. But Shego felt like there was. She had never experienced anything like it. Men, in general, only saw her body. Like a doll, or any object perhaps. But she didn't believe that was it what was happening now. 

Drakken lay in the bed, pulling Shego up him. She leaned back on him completely, as sleeping. He stared at her for a few seconds. Without resistance, he kissed her again. Shego was even more breathless. He stroked her back, this time reaching the legs too. She shivered, sitting. He sat as well, coming face to face with her. 

Shego felt more special than anyone else. Better than that. She felt the only woman in the world. Drakken again stroke her. She moaned, completely melted. He grabbed her hips, almost pulling her closer. She was everything to him. Even better than world domination. He looked at her. Shego, Shego... She with her black lips and dangerous hips. The most perfect image of perfection. 

Pulling her to him, Drakken stroked the front of her body. Shego shook even more. They kissed again. He thought for a moment. About 30 minutes ago, he used to believe in what people said about his partner: Shego, hot body and cold soul. But he had changed his mind when kissed her for the first time, except for that day of the Modulator. That kiss wasn't just a kiss. Came from inside, and if what was inside was so good, couldn't be as cold as people said. He resumed the caress, and kissed her body. 

"I waited four years for this ..." Drakken sighed, turning to look at Shego, who was breathing so breathless as if was about to die. Within seconds he kissed her again. Shego couldn't even breathe, just kissed him back, like it was all for her. 

14:00 p.m. The kiss finally ended. Shego didn't know what to think. She looked into Drakken's eyes until, suddenly, she felt as if went back to reason. She looked away again, this time looking at herself. "Did I really get naked like this?" She wondered. 

"Shego?" Drakken called, trying to make her back to the present moment. She looked back at him. And smiled. 

"We ..." She began to ask, again with a smile. She moved to the edge of the bed, covering the body with long raven-hair. 

"Not exactly ..." He replied, sure that Shego would ask if they had sex. 

"I know ..." She said, standing up, looking at the own legs and laughing "I'm all wet ..." 

"You're not the only one." He said, in the same tone. 

"I guess I better take a shower ..." She concluded, smiling at him. Then she left the bedroom and walked her one. She picked clothes in the closet and went into the bathroom. The first thing she saw in the own front was the mirror, that reflected her happy face. 

"Have you ever been so happy like today?" She asked her own reflection, laughing and going to the bath.

Author's note: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my second story. Differently of "All About Us", this is a Rated M. A little hard to me to write, cause you know. I'm just 13. And don't know anything about this subject. However, I decided to write a story about it cause I've read so beautiful Rated Ms, that though there was no problem in a 13 years girl write something like this.

I decided to put "Fixing by touch" in the tittle because, it seemed to me, that they are fixing relationship's problems by the touch. So much that when he stroked her, she felt happier than ever. I'm not sure if it's a good tittle, but was what I could think.

Leave a comment, please, I need it. I accept anonymous reviews.


	2. Shame And Temptation

Shame And Temptation 

In the days that followed, Shego felt happier than ever. She didn't think even a little on the problems that previously used to overvalue. Listened to more funny music, happy, or even romantic ones, rather than the aggressive Hip-Hop or the depressive songs she heard with frequency. Even her hideous food was somewhat change.

She had never seen herself like that. Something had changed in her. Shego wondered how 30 minutes could change someone's life in such a way. Happiness was a strange feeling for her. And what had made her so happy was something even stranger. Something she swore not to feel. But then those 30 minutes happened, made her change her mind. Now, because of that strange feeling that people call "love", she was happy. 

However, the "wonderful time" completed 3 days. On this day exactly, Drakken sat on the couch with the old vodka's bottle, and turned the TV. The channel was the news. He didn't know what was in the news, but a woman spoke to the reporter, saying: 

"I never thought they were right people, especially her, but this..." 

Drakken changed channels. Other news. The reporters talked to each other. 

"Let's just say that she "crossed the line"..." A reporter said, referring to an "unknown woman". Drakken tried to change channel again. For a gossip channel that Shego had insisted him to sign. Where presenters often gossiped about the world of celebrities. This time, specifically, a presenter in the audience shouted: 

"What is happening to the world?" She wondered for the public "Do people have no notion of with who are involved! Check This Out! She really lost her mid..." 

Drakken really couldn't stand the gossip channels. So much so that used to leave the room every time Shego started to watch one of them. He pressed the remote button again, finishing in a movie channel. "At least one movie ..." he thought, seconds before realizing that instead of the movie he wanted, was going other news. 

"Since when is this news channel?" Drakken asked, looking at the TV. To further worsen the situation, the reporter was talking about a woman. 

"After that, the question that remains is: What happened? Did she become a prostitute?" 

"Wow, who is this woman who apparently did something very wrong?" Drakken asked to himself, already tired of hearing about that subject. 

"What happened?" Shego asked, entering the room. Drakken looked at her. It was like the TV, the reporter and the "unknown woman" had vanished. Time stopped. Shego was wearing an old pink coat, which, to tell the truth, didn't match anything in the clothes she wore underneath. As it was a dress, which she never wore it, followed the same pattern of colors: Green and black. 

"Nothing." Drakken said, just looking at Shego. She walked over and looked at the TV "It seems that some woman out there did something very wrong." 

Shego laughed. 

"Well, I just came to tell you that lunch is ready." She said "I made the pasta with artichokes and shrimp, remember? Already on the kitchen table, if we don't eat it will get cold. 

He looked at her, smiling, as if to ask something. She returned, minus: 

"I know, you want me to bring the food here, no?" 

"When did you become telepathic?" He asked, laughing. Shego left the room and said further: 

"I think you moved me many thoughts when we were together." She joked. "I'll get the food." 

Drakken took a sip of vodka. The liquid in the cup was over. He reached the bottle on the table and filled it again. She took another sip. He was about to change channels when he saw something on TV that paralyzed him. 

He shook his head, making sure he wasn't dreaming or hallucinating. But nothing. The image on T.V. remained the same. Drakken then looked at the bottle of vodka, just to be sure how much he had drunk. But the bottle was fairly full. "I just drank it, I can't be drunk ..." he thought. His eyes turned to the TV. The image continued. The reporter commented: 

"Oh, my God ... I don't know what to think ..." 

Drakken returned a few channels. Now everything was clear: All the news and even the presenter on the gossip channel, referred to the same subject, the same woman, the same man. He returned to the channel where the image was being shown. 

"Shego!" He shouted, calling his partner. 

"Calm down, I'm bringing the food!" She replied. 

"Come here QUICK!" Drakken called again "You must see something!" 

He heard Shego's footsteps into the room, before she said: 

"See, I'm here, the food is already ..." 

The green woman stopped talking when confronted with the image on TV. 

"I swear that I have no idea what is happening ..." Drakken said, still looking puzzled for TV. Shego literally knocked the pasta's dish that was holding, which shattered on the floor.  
Shego approached the sofa and stared at the T.V. 

"And to think that they deny that have something ..." The reporter sneered "If pictures say more than 1000 words, this video says everything ..." 

Shego couldn't believe her eyes. Not that she wanted to hide a possible romantic relationship he had with Drakken secret forever. Soon she'd tell the close friends, and would't be surprised if he did the same. But she didn't want the whole world to knew. At least not that way. 

"The videos came to the internet this morning and already has over 100 million hits." The reporter continued" It seems the whole world wants to see what the mad scientist and the plasma hands' ninja were doing together, that wasn't "foolproof" plans for world domination ..." 

"How?" Shego asked, almost starting to cry. 

"I have no idea!" Drakken replied, still remaining attention on TV. 

"Even Kim Possible left a comment about this subject on her web page." The reporter was talking "Accessing the site we see here the following message:" The reporter opened Kim Possible's page on the computer and showed the camera the following message:

"Nothing rolls between me and dr. Drakken!"  
Shego, a few battles ago. 

Oh, Shego! The truth always comes out... LIAR!

Kim says more still down here" the reporter continued "It still seems weird my two main enemies as a couple, but you cannot change reality, no? Yes, my dear enemies, you have already paid many monkeys, but that video on the internet ... No one will forget. " Kim claims to have seen the controversial video." 

Drakken changed the channel to know more about how it had stopped on the internet. But didn't find what wanted. Nobody seemed concerned about how the video had appeared on the Internet. 

"It's a fact that there are many fake videos on the Internet." Said a reporter at another channel "But this one doesn't seem to be a fake. Look: It's almost possible to see an expression on her face." He pointed to the video, which passed on a screen in the auditorium. Now he pointed specifically to Shego. "Don't know if you realize it, but she seems to be enjoying. Especially after seeing it clearly, no one doubts that she has a "hot body" but, with the remainder of the sentence that people use to talk about her her, the question is: What happened to the "cold soul"? 

Shego grabbed her face with her hands. She had never imagined herself in a situation like that. Everything was still a mystery to her, unknown, people were already trying to analyze, even before she could try. And the worst: The most intimate moment of her life had been published on the Internet, and she didn't know who had done it. 

Drakken changed channels again. He went through many newscasts. In each Shego was called something different. 

"People are finding it "the most"," a woman protested, who seemed not to be a reporter, but the interviewee. Drakken for a moment thought he had finally found one newscast who wasn't talking about the controversial video, but he cheated. Soon the woman kept talking about that damn subject" but we should stop to see the gravity of the situation! What was it in that video? That woman was forced to do that? Or became a private prostitute? Think of the age difference! Some... More or less 20 years? It's a big difference! And he's her boss! It may have been sexual harassment! Anyway, a tremendous lack of shame! It isn't impossible that it is her fault! We cannot say that she was a right woman someday in her life, at least I never believed it! This is proof that bitch can really just keep working with him because profits as his prostitute! 

Shego started crying uncontrollably. 

"Calm down, Shego ..." Drakken tried to calm her, approaching her "I know what you're thinking, I..." 

"How can I be calm?" Shego cried "Don't you realize what they're talking? 

"Yes, but it's not just about you, it's about me too..." 

"But they talk more about me! Haven't you heared? Bitch, offered, harassed, forced, prostitute! They're calling me a PROSTITUTE! 

"But you're not one! Don't care about it, you know what happened that day, and wasn't nothing that they are saying!" 

"But they think it was!" 

"What do they mean for us?" 

"Maybe nothing to you, but for me, who have a life outside of villainy too, that's a big problem! Not to mention what the other villains should be talking about us! 

"Oh, what's that Shego! The whole villainy thought we had something!" 

"But I guarantee that no! And now everyone knows yes, and should be talking horrors about us! 

Drakken would reply, but the Shego's hiccup didn't allow. He thought for a moment, trying to understand how it was difficult for her. Except by past trauma, she was basically a virgin. Who had just had the most intimate moment posted on the Internet. Certainly Shego was devastated. Drakken also had never done anything like this before. But watching her suffer didn't let him think about his own suffering. For she was being worse. 

"I understand how difficult it must be for you" he tried to calm her "but think they'll forget it someday." 

"No, don't you know?" She sobbed "It's on the internet, and once something goes to the internet, it stays there forever! My reputation ... Will be ruined! Or rather, is already being ruined! 

"Just forget about it a little. Everything will be alright. We just need to stay together..." 

Drakken came up Shego and stroked her arms. She closed her eyes and groaned, like three days ago. She remembered the touch of the 30 minutes that had marked her life. But she mustn't remember, not! Feeling that touch she could only think he wanted it again..." 

"Please stop, don't you realize, it's wrong!" Shego asked, moving away from Drakken. 

"Shego, there's nothing wrong!" He tried to convince her. 

"I also believed that one day ... But now everything proves me that it's wrong! Hear what the press are saying, what everyone is saying! I. .. I need to get out of here... 

Shego went to the front door, not knowing what was doing. Drakken was behind her. 

"Shego, for God's sake, get it out of your head!" He shouted "What you will win going away? Here the press can't bother you, but if you leave the reporters will follow you wherever you go! 

"But if I stay here I will be tempted again!" Shego cried "We mustn't do anything wrong, please understand me!" 

"Shego ..." 

She left the den and down the stairs to the beach on the island. He followed her, still with hopes of preventing her from doing that.  
Then, a large helicopter approached the den. Shego looked at him and noticed that it was from a TV channel 

"See? Is the press!" She sobbed. 

The helicopter landed on the beach, close to Shego. Just so she could see that who was inside wasn't the press, but her friend Camille Lion. 

"Or Camille ..." Shego wiped a few tears. Camille got off the helicopter and walked over to her friend. 

"I came as soon as I knew!" She said "How are you?" 

"Like this..." Shego cried. 

"Take it easy, everything will be OK ..." 

Adrena Lynn left the helicopter, running up and hugging Shego. 

"Girl, how it happened ..." She sighed. 

Shego continued to cry on the shoulders of friends. 

"Can I go to your house?" She asked, wiping tears. 

"Sure ..." Camille said. 

Shego went upstairs again. 

"Are you going to Camille's home?" Drakken asked, following her. Shego nodded, sniffling. She entered her room and made a small suitcase with the most necessary things and was almost down the stairs to leave when Drakken grabbed her arm. 

"Please, do you really need to go?" He asked, staring at her eyes. 

I can't stay here after that, I need some time ..." Shego cried. 

"When will you return?" He asked. 

"I don't know ..." 

Please, stay here. I can't stay away from anymore... 

She just looked into his eyes, trying to express how much wanted to accept the application. But she knew she mustn't. He approached her, and as a last try to make her stay, kissed her. She closed her eyes and was shaking. He tried to touch her, but she interrupted. She knew if she stayed with him for one more second, would't can let him. But she had to do this ... 

"Please don't kiss me!" Shego asked, moving away a bit of Drakken "If you kiss me I won't want to leave ... If I think I'll want to be with you!" 

Shego just ran away, going to Camille's helicopter. The three friends entered the vehicle. Shego began to sob. 

"You'll be okay ..." Adrena Lynn tried to help her. Shego dried her tears and stared at her. 

"I don't know how ..." She cried. 

"They also swore at me on national television when Possible revealed that my TV program was a farce ..." Adrena Lynn said - I thought I wouldn't ever overcome ... Especially when I went to jail despite being underage. But you helped me. I remember when we met you had just left the electric chair, and I couldn't understand how you were alive. After we became friends and you took me along when fled from jail. And asked Camille to be my tutor. Now I'm here. And I'll help you. 

Shego looked at her friend. 

"Thank you ..." She said, still crying. 

"Is for that BFFs exist."


	3. Killer Flashes

Killer Flashes

The helicopter was flying fast over Midelton city. There were still some hours to Boston. Shego looked at the city through the window. Certainly, there people would be talking about all the scandal she was involved. 

The fame had never bothered her. Be sought by reporters all the time was something common in Shego's routine when she left the den. However, they used to ask about other things. Now if she were seen in public, nobody would ask about how was being voted the most dangerous woman in the world for several years running, why she doesn't die in the electric chair or things like this. They would only want to know about the video on the internet. 

Shego never thought that curiosity was something wrong, but hated when someone got into her personal life. They say that when you're famous, nothing is personal. She always tried to show a false image of herself, an insensitive woman who despised the human life. About this "fake" woman the world knew everything. As if Shego believed what they said about the famous people. 

But the "personal" existing in her was exactly her other side. A woman like all others, who loved, felt, cried ... Well, maybe not crying, at least not as often as other women did. About it, she didn't want anyone to finding out. One of her biggest fears were now realized. 

Shego stopped looking out the window. Camille talked on the phone while Adrena Lynn just looked straight ahead. Shego wiped a few tears and sniffed. Adrena Lynn turned on the helicopter radio. Shego paid attention in the music. She didn't know it. However, music has always made her feel better. The sound of Pop echoed in her head but couldn't animate her. Shego settled on the bench. The song ended. The announcer began to speak. Adrena Lynn changed the station. Stopping on the radio news. 

"I think the videos of Justin Bieber and Lady GaGa lost Internet audience for the controversial video that showed up today. The 30 minutes of "almost sex" involving the famous super villains Dr. Drakken and his partner, yes, I'm talking about none other than

Matter-Cutter... 

Shego sighed. Since the press knew that with her own hands, she could cut everything, began to call her Matter-Cutter. Not that it mattered much with the artistic name. But sometimes she missed only be Shego. The only ones who called her by name were her friends, Kim Possible (along with his "gang" of course) and, of course, Drakken. But with him was different. With him she felt much more than Shego ... 

"... Hit record views. In just half a day are more than 100 million hits! But the celebrities say they aren't worried about the loss of hits of their videos. Justin Bieber said a few hours ago ... 

"Now even this brat is meddling in my life?" Shego shouted. Adrena Lynn turned off the radio. 

"Sorry." She said "I shouldn't have turned on the news knowing that they would speak on that subject." 

Shego cried a little. She still felt very depressed and no longer tried to hide it. 

"You are welcome, any time you want to schedule another interview, I'll be available, bye!" Camille said on the phone, hanging up. Soon after keeping it in the bag, she turned to her friends and said "I'm sorry, late interview." 

"Why did you go to the den with a helicopter from the BBC?" Shego asked. 

"Exactly because of this interview. I was in New York giving the interview when heard about the video. Interrupted at the time and asked them to take me to the den. So I continued the interview by telephone. But changing the subject, have you improved?" 

Shego did "not" with the head. Camille put her hand on her shoulder and said: 

"Don't worry, I have spoken with my family, you can stay at my house in Boston as long as you want." 

"I don't know what I'd do without you ..." Shego thanked her, resting her head on Adrena Lynn's shoulder. 

Minutes passed. Shego watched out the window several cities pass. She had no interest in knowing which city it was. Plagued by what happened, she was about to sleep when Camille said: 

"We are landing." 

Shego raised her head and looked out the window. The garden of Camille's mansion was full of reporters. 

"All the press is here!" Adrena Lynn exclaimed. Shego sighed. Form the bottom, she didn't expect that the press wouldn't go behind her. 

"Calm down, Shego, just get out of the helicopter and quickly ran to the door." Camille tried to calm her. Shego nodded. Soon the helicopter landed. Camille paid the driver, opened the door and left. Adrena Lynn was right behind her. Shego was next. She rose from the bench and saw reporters from all over the world running close to the helicopter. She took a deep breath and walked through the door. 

Shego didn't pay enough attention to keep in memory the first thing she saw. A flash lit up the place. Then several microphones were pointed at her. There were many people talking at the same time. Even with practice in listening to several things at the same time, Shego couldn't understand anything. She took the stairs down. Then took a few steps. 

Flashes from all places hurt her eyes. Shego, at first recoiled, trying to hide her smudged makeup and the marks of tears on her face. But it wasn't possible. The reporters ever got close to her. 

"Matter-Cutter, is the video on the internet real?" 

"Matter-Cutter, are you earning as a prostitute?" 

"Matter-Cutter, what do you tell us about happened fold this morning?" 

"Matter-Cutter, were you forced to do that?" 

Shego ignored questions from reporters, running away. Camille pulled her inside the house. Quickly security passed through the door and expelled the reporters. 

"They have already left." Adrena Lynn said, leading Shego it the room. 

"We always expel them." Camille said, joining the both. They walked some more, until they heard a woman asking: 

"Camille, are you?" 

"Yes, mother!" Camille said. The woman who had spoken went out of a room and walked toward them. 

"Hello." She greeted, staring at Shego. "Camille told me you would come." 

"Yeah." Shego sighed. 

"I'm Catherine, Camille's mother." Catherine presented herself "How can I call you?" 

"Shego." Shego replied, wiping a few tears. 

"Be welcome. Please make yourself at home." 

Shego smiled. 

"Come on, Shego, I'll take you to the bedroom." Camille said, leading her friend by a corridor. Adrena Lynn followed them. 

Arriving at the guest room, Shego looked at the environment. The bedroom was larger than 3 of her bedroom in the den together. Without much idea what to do, Shego sat up in bed and held her face with the hands. 

"Let's go to the living room, to eat something." Camille suggested "Then we talk about what happened." 

Shego nodded, getting up from bed and going after her friend. 

They arrived in the living room and sat on the couch. 

"Shego, do you want to drink something?" Adrena Lynn offered. 

"No, thanks." Shego said. 

"So, Shego." Camille started to say "Come on, what has happened?" 

"Well ..." Shego began to explain, but didn't know where to start. 

"Let's start by the starting point:" Camille said "That video on the Internet actually happened? I mean, you and Drakken..." 

"Yes." Shego said, embarrassed. Camille and Adrena Lynn looked at each other. 

"But you weren't forced, were you?" Adrena Lynn asked. 

"Of course not!" Shego said "Do you think he would do this to me?" 

"Well, so you did it because you wanted to?" Camille asked. 

"Exactly." Shego confirmed "Wasn't very rational, we started it all having an argument! Kimmie had just defeated us in another battle and he was blaming me... So I locked myself in the bedroom. After a few minutes he came to apologize. I declined at first, I left my room without even looking at his face. 

"And how do you ended up in his bedroom?" 

"He followed me down the hall. I stopped to talk to him and leaned on his bedroom's door, but it was open, so I fell into thebed room. Then sat up in bed. He went to my side and so it began. We… 

"Okay, but after all, you ... Sorry about this question, but ... Did you have sex?" Camille asked, a little embarrassed at having to ask a question like that. 

"No! ..." Shego denied "We didn't have sex, we just ... Just ... Kissed, and... 

"So, like oral sex?" Adrena Lynn asked. 

"Adrena, of course not!" Shego said "We kissed on the mouth, I .. He kissed my body sometimes but ... Don't in these places. He stroke me too, spent most of time doing that... 

Shego stopped a little. She was remembering clearly every moment of the "love time" that she had. She smiled involuntarily at the thought of the strokes. That wonderful touch ... She didn't even know how to describe the feeling ... She only knew that if she could choose, would want it again. 

"You, apparently, liked a lot, no?" Camille asked, seeing the face expression of joy of the friend. 

"I?... I, uh ..." Shego said, turning to the present time "I..." 

"You can tell the truth, we are your friends." Adrena Lynn encouraged her. 

"I loved it." Shego confessed "I had never done anything like this before, I ... I gave myself completely to him... I wanted to stay there, I wanted what was happening... I never felt like this, was something totally new to me... But I liked... Drakken didn't want my body, I could feel it in the way he touched me ... He wanted me... He said he loved me in front of me... 

"How romantic..." Adrena Lynn and Camille said together. 

"But today, after 3 days, he saw the video on the news, and... You know." 

Camille thought a moment. 

"Shego, "she said, trying to reach a conclusion "So, it happened three days ago, right? That's more than enough time for someone to put a video on the internet... That means it wasn't a paparazzo! If it was, would have put the video on the internet at the same time! 

"Really..." Shego nodded, beginning to try to conclude something. 

"I mean, whoever it was, had an intention to put the video on the internet that was not making money! Likely that someone wanted to hurt you ... Or hurt Drakken ... Or both, might separate you ... So wait a while to put the video on the Internet! Not to leave clues that shot! 

"Wait a minute" Adrena Lynn interrupted, rising from the couch and staring at the girls, as if he had an answer "Who do we know that wants to end the villainy in the world? 

"You're talking about global justice?" Camille asked. 

"More specifically! Who is the only person who would be really benefited Drakken and Shego to secede? Think ..." 

"Kimmie!" Shego concluded, also rising from the sofa. 

"And you said she had just left the den!" Adrena Lynn added. 

"Much calm at this time, girls!" Camille said, seriously "Not that I'm defending her, I hate Kim Possible, but put such an intimate video on the internet is too low, she wouldn't do it! If she had filmed, would have shown you and threatened to publish on the Internet, as she did when found out you were a super hero! 

"Really..." Shego said, turning to sit down "But isn't impossible!" 

"I know, but we cannot go accusing her like this, what evidence do we have? "Camille said. 

The phone rang. Camille continued to talk with Shego while Adrena Lynn answered. 

"Hello?" She said, holding the phone in the ear. Seconds later she asked "Senior Senior Junior?" 

Camille and Shego looked at her, also wondered why Junior was calling Camille. 

"You want to talk to Shego?" Adrena Lynn again asked "OK, I move for her ..." 

Adrena Lynn gave the phone in Shego's hand. She grabbed it and asked: 

"Junior, what do you want?" 

Camille and Adrena Lynn watched Shego talking on the phone. 

"And what you have with it?" Shego asked. Junior said something on the phone and Shego replied, rolling her eyes after a few seconds "Yes, I'm fine, thanks for worrying."  
Camille and Adrena Lynn looked at each other, as if wondering why Junior had called to see how Shego was. 

"Fine, bye." Shego said, hanging up the phone and putting it on the hook. 

"What did he want?" Adrena Lynn asked. 

"He said that knew what happened, he asked if I was okay... Dunno." Shego replied. 

"Wait, Shego, I just remembered something:" Camille said "May have been Junior! You know very well that he has "little" crush for you, right?" 

"I know, but Camille, I gave some lessons to Junior, he's so tapir that can't even turn on a camera, put a video on the Internet!" Shego said. 

"Yeah, but he has money to pay someone who knows." Camille reminded her. 

"But how would he come to the island without anyone noticing?" Shego asked. 

"Maybe he came during the battle against Kimmie." Camille suggested. 

"But, Camille, how would he know that it will happen?" Adrena Lynn asked. 

"Maybe he didn't even need to be there to record!" Camille said "Aren't there cameras in the den? 

"Yes!" Shego remembered "And the bedroom door was open! Junior doesn't know too much, but can control cameras from a distance ... This he learned in classes I gave... 

"The three sat on the couch again, wondering what had deducted. If Junior was controlling the den's cameras from a distance, might well have posted the video on the internet. 

"I don't know too much about Junior, but he doesn't seem to have much "creative" ideas" Adrena Lynn said "So he figured that if he put the video on the Internet you would ... I dunno, think that Drakken had done it, and leave him forever! So Junior could try to conquer your heart, being a guy who cares about you ,as much that calls you after the video be posted on the internet to know if you are okay! This kind of thing that just works in the TV series..." 

Shego wiped a tear that dripped involuntarily of her right eye, just thinking about that really could have been Junior. Not that she considered him a friend, but a person who, despite wanting, like many villains out there, what was between her legs, didn't want her badly. 

"If the video came from the den's cameras, which camera would be?" Camille asked. 

-Some internal cameras that are in the walls." Shego replied "I do not know exactly which one." 

Camille would say something, but Adrena Lynn jumped off the couch and screamed: 

"I already know how to find out if was really it!" 

"How?" Shego asked. 

"Sorry to be the only way, friend." Adrena Lynn sighed "I know you wouldn't want us to do something like this, but there is no other way more guaranteed." 

"What way is that?" Shego asked. 

"Camille, turn on the computer, please."

Author's note: So, are you enjoying? It's being a little hard to me to write this story, harder that "All About Us". My first story is longer (I guess, cause I'm not sure how many words this story will have), but is a Rated T. Yes, it's ridiculous, but to me, is hard to write a Rated M. But I wanted it too much, so I decided to do it even being hard.

About what happened in last chapters, I thought that the video be published on the internet was a good idea because of some personal "experiences". Teenagers hear a lot about bullying or cyber bullying, and this things blow me away. I just can't stand the idea of a person doing something like this with another person! And I know people who have already lived some things like this. So I realized that showing in my story how publishing an intimate video (like the one of the story) can be terrible would make the story better, because, with something like this, it shows to the readers how this (REAL) things are TERRIBLE, and steel being a fiction, a love story.

Hope you are enjoying! Please, if you're reading, review, I'd really enjoy!


	4. Musical Vigil

It's a little late, I'm sorry. This chapter was very difficult to write, that's why I took one more day than I thought.

Musical Vigil

Camille went quickly up to the computer. Adrena Lynn looked down, fearing that Shego was angry because of what she had said. 

"Do you mean that the only way to know if was really it what happened is watching the video?" Shego asked, finding out the idea of her friend. 

"Yeah." Adrena Lynn said "I'm sorry, I don't..." 

"That's okay. Just don't force me to watch it..." 

Shego's words were interrupted by the entrance of Catherine. Camille's mother sat on the couch and told Shego: 

"I'm sorry for what happened to you. Not that I have wanted to know about it, I would never do something like this ... But it is in every newspaper, there is no way not knowing..." 

"No problem." Shego lied. As much as she believed that Catherine was a good person and would never get into something like that, what she said was disturbing. Obviously, Shego hated the fact of her most intimate moment be circulating freely on the Internet, available for all to see. 

Shego looked at a mirror. She was paler than normal. Her eyes were red. She turned to where Camille and Adrena Lynn were. The computer was already connected, with a web page open. Shego walked over and looked at the screen carefully. It was the main subject of a news site, that said, to make things even worse: 

"Matter-Cutter and her sex scandal: Is there really a "cold soul? " 

Soon after the title was a picture where Shego cried and was with the makeup totally blurred, dripping in her face with the tears. 

Shego thought a bit about the photo. One of her biggest fears was having her "other side" revealed. Maybe she was really being too sensitive. Too soft. 

She walked away from the computer, sitting on the couch again. Catherine turned on the T.V. 

"Today is the day the world stopped!" A reporter said in a news channel "The video posted on the internet in the morning is considered the most ... 

"Enough of this for today, James McLaren!" Catherine shouted, as if speaking to the reporter who appeared on TV" I'll put on Villainy TV... 

Catherine entered a secret password and turned on the news channel of the Villainy TV. 

" People don't talk about something else in the Annual Festival Of Super Villains beyond the controversial video that appeared on the internet this morning, involving dr. Drakken and Matter-Cutter." The reporter spoke "But for the misfortune of the curious, dr. Drakken has not appeared in public yet and Matter-Cutter fled in the Camille Lion's Mansion in Boston. 

"Adrena Lynn, please, we don't have all day!" Camille rebuked, near the computer. 

Shego tried to ignore the television. But she thought for the first time that day how would be Drakken. She had spent all day worrying about herself and didn't even ask herself if he was suffering. Shego felt a pain in her heart when to thought of what Drakken's mother would say when she found out everything. She at least had no mother or father to give satisfaction. But she had siblings. Hego would be quite angry when he saw that video. But they practically lived in another world, wouldn't hear anything. 

"Well, here is Carmit Anittson, live from the Annual Festival Of Super Villains." The reporter said on TV "Is with you, Johnson." 

The image on TV has changed, going to the Journal Of Villains studio, where the reporter Johnson Norge began to speak. 

"Thanks, Carmit. Now talking about something else, you, super villain inventor, we warn you to beware, because this week Professor Dementor had his two last inventions stolen, along with a personal item. He claims not to know who stole it, but ... 

"Camille, did you hear that?" asked Catherine "Two Dementor's inventions were stolen!" 

"What?" Camille asked, approaching the couch "You must be kidding! Dementor has the best security system of all villainy! 

"Camille, come here." Adrena Lynn called. Camille walked to where she was. She continued "I've watched a piece of the video, look:" 

Adrea Lynn showed Camille the video. The both watched it for a few more seconds, then Camille called: 

"Shego, come here." 

Shego stood up from the couch where she was sat had already a few minutes and walked to Camille. 

"Look:" Adrena Lynn pointed to the computer screen "What do you think?" 

Shego watched the video. She felt an almost uncontrollable urge to cry seeing that. Worse than any torture she had suffered in jail or abuse in the past, was seeing her most intimate moment on a computer screen, in full Internet. She looked at the number of exhibitions: more than 200 million. And the video had been posted on the same morning, which meant that those 200 million views had taken place in a few hours. It was already 9h00 p.m. Shego felt worse and worse. 

"From what the camera is the video?" Camille asked. Shego interrupted her own thoughts. She hadn't stopped to think about it. She analyzed the video for a few seconds, till realize one thing that would reject the last hypothesis about who had sent the video to the internet. 

"From any of them..." Shego said, analyzing the video more closely. 

"How so?" Adrena Lynn asked, looking at Shego. 

-The window! - Shego cried, remembering a crucial detail - The bedroom window was open! That image is what would be seen if someone looked out the window! 

"It means..." Camille began to deduce. 

"It wasn't Junior." Shego said. 

"OK, but, then, who was?" Adrena Lynn asked. 

"Go back to the beginning of the video, perhaps we see something that shows." Camille asked. Adrena Lynn obeyed, returning the video to the starting point. They began to watch it again. Shego would rather not look at it. She was almost closing her eyes when realized something else. 

"Why is there a cut in this video?" She asked, even knowing that none of her friends would have the answer to that question. 

"A cut?" They asked together. 

"Yes!" Shego replied "Adrena, back to the beginning." 

Adrena Lynn came back to the beginning of the video. 

"Didn't start like this!" Shego said, looking at the video. In the first few seconds she began to take the garb off. "I only took the garb off after a few minutes! 

Shego watched the video information. It had exactly 30 minutes. The time they had spent together. 

"How long has been cut?" Camille asked. 

"5 minutes..."Shego replied. 

"So you spent together for 25 minutes, not 30? 

"No, for 30, up from 1h00 p.m. until 2h00 p.m... 

"But this video..." 

"Has 30 minutes, I know!" Shego groaned "Adrena, puts at the end!" 

Adrena Lynn advanced video, reaching the final 5 minutes. Shego remembered exactly how she interrupted the "novel". 

"In those five minutes we did nothing, I just talked and walked away!" Shego realized.

"It means that whoever it was, took about 5 minutes to get to the den and start recording." Adrena Lynn concluded. 

"But the island is isolated and has no ground to less than 1 hour from there!" Shego said, unable to convince herself "Would need a teleportation to someone get there in 5 minutes! 

There was a moment of silence. Shego looked at the video with more and more attention. The image was perfect and showed everything that was happening in the bedroom. Even though it was filmed elsewhere. The question that remained was: Who had recorded? 

Shego sat in a chair. She picked up the cellphone and noticed that there were several unread messages. She accessed one by one, and realized that they were all of Drakken. He really cared about her. Shego cried. She didn't want to do it anymore, but needed. Matter Cutter was far away from her now. It was as if the insensitive woman had taken vacation, giving rise to the normal woman, but emotionally shaken. 

Camille went on the computer, looking for information. Adrena Lynn left the room. Shego watched her friend walk through the door and get a little more forward, to a kitchen. She took a few seconds there, and returned to the living room with a pot of milk candy on hand. 

"Do you want milk candy, Shego?" Adrena Lynn offered "I prepared." 

"I have never eaten ..." Shego sighed. 

"So it's time to test it. Here." 

Adrena Lynn picked up a spoon of the candy and gave Shego. She examined the caramel color mass, and then put it in her mouth. 

"Wow, Adrena! This is very good!" Shego praised, eating the rest of the milk candy that was on the spoon "Can I eat more?" 

"Sure, you can have it all." Adrena Lynn replied "Will cheer you up." 

Shego grabbed the pot from the friend's hand and began to eat the milk candy. 

"Shego ..." Camille began to ask, getting up the desk and walking to Shego - Does anyone else have access to the den's cameras? Maybe could be watching you by them... 

Shego thought for a while, eating one more spoonful of candy milk. 

"Well, the only one who had the password to access the cameras was Ed …" Shego replied. Seconds later she jumped off the couch and screamed "Ed!" 

"You mean Ed Motor?" Adrena Lynn asked. 

"Yes!" Shego continued "He is Drakken's cousin, and have tried to help us defeat Kimmie, so knew how to access the cameras! 

"And he is madly in love with you." Camille added. 

"If he knew about you and Drakken would want revenge..." Adrena Lynn began to deduce "Mainly because of the kinship... See the woman who loves with another man, and "another man" is his own cousin ... There are plenty of reasons for him to put the video on the internet. 

Shego felt for the first time that day anger rising by her veins. 

"If Ed did it, I swear I'll kill him!" Shego shouted. 

"Calm down, Shego, we aren't sure of that!" Camille warned. 

"It may very well have been him!" Shego replied. 

"But there is nothing to prove that yes!" Camille repeated, staring at Shego. 

"And there is no evidence that no!" Shego repeated, returning the gaze to Camille. 

"Girls!" Adrena Lynn interrupted "Stop fighting and think of a solution! I think the best thing to do is talk to Ed!" 

Shego looked down, before answering: 

"You have a point. Let's talk to Ed!" 

"Shego, calm down! It's 9h00 pm!" Camille reminded her "isn't better wait until tomorrow? 

Shego took a while to respond. Actually, they may not find the Ed that hour. 

"OK." She finally said, eating a little of candy milk. 

"Great." Camille ended the subject "I'll sleep, girls." 

"Good night." Adrena Lynn and Shego said together. 

Camille left the room. Shego ate more milk candy. The candy seemed to make her feel better. She tried to take one more spoonful, but hit the pot glass. 

"No more milk candy..." Shego sighed, feeling that returned to the state "shaken". 

"Yeah, friend, you haven't eaten a bit of milk candy" Adrena Lynn joked "You ate the whole milk candy! 

Shego pretended to laugh. She didn't want to hurt Adrena Lynn. As much as it wasn't happiness she felt at the time. At least, Shego had stopped crying. 

Adrena Lynn withdrew. Shego stood there. Catherine was still sitting on the couch, but she had slept. So Shego also left the room. 

She walked down the hallway to the guest bedroom. She remembered when was in the den, when she walked out Drakken's room for her one. Totally naked, not caring if someone would see. 

Shego started the shower. The water was hot and soft. Just like... Just like the love moment. Staying a few minutes with water falling on her body forced her to remember all the love moment. 

She left the bath and brushed the teeth. Slipped into the green and black sweater. It was old but didn't look having the age it had. Just like Drakken. 

Shego tried to ignore the thought. She lay in bed, turned off the lights, but couldn't sleep. She moved in bed, for a side to another. In perfect insomnia, Shego turned to the bedside table and turned on a radio that was on top of it. 

Shego tried to forget the problems with the sound of "Martian Eyes" by t.A.T.u. That was a good song to sleep. Shego started to get sleepy. She paid attention to the lyrics. It was in Russian, but she could understand. It remembered her the love time. That made her completely vigil. However, the song ended quickly, giving rise to a very slow song and also good for sleeping, in the beginning played on piano. Shego recognized it immediately.

"Out of sight /  
Out of mind /  
Out of time /  
To decide /  
Do we run? /  
Should I hide? /  
For the rest /  
Of my life /  
Can we fly? /  
Do I stay? /  
We Could Lose /  
We Could Fail /  
In the Moment /  
It takes /  
To make plans /  
Or mistakes / "

Shego felt like she was in her love moment again. The chorus repeated, "30 minutes" "30 minutes"... The 30 minutes ... Those 30 minutes ... 30 minutes that had changed her life in all ways. Something she had made irrationally, without thinking. But something she liked. Liked more than anything she had ever done. She kept vigil. Wasn't sleeping, but wasn't agreed. Not even felt was in that room. She felt there. With Drakken. Where wanted to be.

"Carousels  
In the sky /  
That we shape /  
With Our Eyes /  
Under shade /  
Silhouettes /  
Casting shame /  
Crying rain /  
Can we fly? /  
Do I stay? /  
We Could Lose /  
We Could Fail /  
Either way /  
Options change /  
Chances fail /  
Trains derail / "

Shego tried to return to reality. She could almost feel herself in bed, sleeping. But she wasn't there ...

"30 minutes, the blink of an eye /  
30 minutes to alter Our Lives /  
30 minutes to make up my mind /  
30 minutes to finally decide /  
30 minutes to whisper your name /  
30 minutes to shoulder the blame /  
30 minutes of bliss, 30 lies /  
30 minutes to finally decide / "

She wanted. He was everything she wanted ... But she knew she mustn't ...

"To decide /  
To decide /  
To decide /  
To decide / "

Shego didn't see the bedroom anymore. Almost delirious, dreaming without sleep.

"To decide /  
To decide /  
To decide /  
To decide / "

Shego felt her green eyes shut. Her body finally went into the sleep state...

"To decide /"

Author's note: Hope you are enjoying the story. In an anonym review, I heard that Shego was too soft in this story. Well, it may be true, but in this story Shego is emotionally shaken. She is in love, and at the same time, suffering a lot. And it's clear in the story that this woman is like Shego's other side, no?

About the songs, "Martian Eyes" is by t.A.T.u., but the real name is "Martian Eyes (Russian Version/ Marsianskie Glaza" cause it's really in Russian. I thought in adding the lyrics, but realized that it wouldn't work. A few people would understand. I don't understand too, just love the song. Of course, I've already read the lyrics in Portuguese. "30 Minutes" is by t.A.T.u. too. I just didn't write it because I though it wasn't THAT necessary, do you understand? It's a beautiful song, and fits in the story perfectly. It's because of this song that the story tittle is "30 Minutes".

Thanks for all the anonymous reviews! And for the other reviews too!

Links to listen to the songs:

"30 Minutes": .com/watch?v=BfSKyla5Xfo

"Martian Eyes/Marsianskie Glaza": .com/watch?v=8OlKvhILbMY


	5. Crazy

Crazy

The first thing Shego saw was Adrena Lynn's face. She couldn't remember exactly how or when she had slept. 

"Good morning, Shego." Adrena Lynn said. 

"Adrena? ..." Shego muttered, finally opening her eyes. 

"It's 10 a.m. We must talk to Ed today, remember?" 

Shego sat up in bed. She had completely forgotten about that. 

"Yes ..." She sighed, turning to the real world. 

"Breakfast is served." Adrena Lynn said, walking to the door "You come, no?" 

"Sure." Shego replied, getting up and going to the bathroom "I'll just change clothes." 

"No need, just wear the robe. Camille also is only with it." 

"OK." 

Shego looked for the robe in the suitcase and dressed it. Adrena Lynn led her to the dining room. Just at that moment Shego could see how Camille's house was beautiful. No crack or stain on the walls, completely clean and well decorated. Something that Shego wasn't accustomed to. It was one of the defects of living in a secluded den. 

Adrena Lynn went through the opened door of the dining room. Camille was sitting at the table with her mother and a few more people. 

"Good morning, Shego." Camille said "Did you sleep well?" 

"Reasonably." Shego replied, trying to be the most honest possible. 

"Well, that's my grandmother" Camille said, pointing to a lady who looked to be 70 years, after showing a blonde plump woman, a little younger than she, like her cousin. Finally pointing to a couple who sat on the edge of the table - This is my younger sister, Christie and her boyfriend, Harold. 

Shego simply waved her hand, trying to be nice. 

"My mother you already know." Camille finalized "Family, this is Shego. My friend." 

"Isn't she Matter Cutter?" Asked the press. 

"Can be too," Camille replied, glaring at her cousin "but she prefers just "Shego, no Shego? 

Shego nodded her head. She didn't want to talk too much. Only has breakfast and then continue to try to solve her problems. 

"Adrena, won't you eat anything?" Camille asked. 

"I already ate." Adrena Lynn said "And, if you remember, we have to help Shego with important things today. 

-It's only 10h00 a.m.!" Camille said. 

"Calm down, Adrena." Shego said "I'll try to find Ed and talk to him." 

"Shego, please!" Adrena Lynn rebuked "Put this in your head: We're in this together! So, if you will, we will too." 

Shego smiled at her. 

"But do you have some idea where is Ed?" Camille asked. 

"No," Shego answered "but luckily I have a machine here that allows me to find him wherever he is." 

"What?" Camille asked, not understanding anything. 

"My cellphone." Shego replied, taking the phone from her pocket and dialing the number "I never thought it was useful to have Ed's number on my cellphone, but now it comes in handy." 

Adrena Lynn laughed. Shego waited for Ed to attend. 

"Hello, Ed?" She called "That's me, Shego. Gotta talk to you about something." 

Camille and Adrena Lynn listened attentively to conversation. 

"Can you meet me somewhere?" Shego asked Ed on the phone. 

"Ask him to come here!" Camille and Adrena Lynn suggested together. 

"Can you come here?" Shego asked, hearing the suggestion of the friends "in Camille's house in Boston." Shego waited for the answer "As fast as possible. Great, so I see you in 2 hours. 

Shego hung up. 

"So?" Camille asked. 

"He'll be here in 2 hours." Shego said. 

"Great." Camille said, turning to Harold "Harold, store all your car magazines somewhere that Ed didn't go in, the same goes for the miniature of rally models. 

"But ..." Harold would ask. 

"Don't contradict me, just do it! It's for the good of your miniatures and magazines, especially the miniatures, now go! 

Harold left the kitchen running. Shego grabbed her face with the right hand. 

"I can't stand Ed…" She said, as if to repent of what she had just done. 

"But it's for a good cause, right? - Adrena Lynn asked. 

"He will see if has done that ..."Shego said, leaving showed anger on her face "Well, I better wear something. I don't want Ed to see me in... In a sweater. 

She got up and left the room. She walked to her bedroom quickly. Even if knew that Ed would only arrive in 2 hours, Shego wanted to be as quick as possible. She feared he would see her in an improper manner. As much as she was sure that the controversial video in which she appeared completely naked had come to his hands. That is, if he hadn't sent it to the internet. 

Shego took a black jeans on the bag and combined it with a green tank top and a black leather belt. Finally put on the lowest pair of black boots she had and applied the eyeliner. Of course, not forgetting the brightness colorless lips. 

Leaving the bedroom, Shego passed by the entrance door. Through the window she saw a lot of paparazzi, who started to take more pictures when saw her. She unwittingly ran away. Only far from the entrance of the house she could think clearly. Matter Cutter wouldn't have done that. She would open the door and cast them all away with her powers. Or just cut them cameras in half. Of course, she was Matter "Cutter". 

But Shego not. She was weak enough to hide and start crying. Shego leaned against the wall, getting down and wiping tears.

"Shego, is everything okay?" 

Shego felt like if she heard Drakken's. She turned to the right, and it was like if she saw him. Startled, she stood and gazed at the surroundings. Sometimes she saw him, but sometimes no. 

Shego remembered the paparazzi at the window. Their voices screaming her artistic name echoed in her head. She felt the pressure, shame, fear. 

The environment around her changed. She saw a circle of reporters in her right, with the paparazzi taking pictures behind. Countless of them. Shego felt someone pulling her left arm. After the right one. Soon she clearly saw two muscular men in their two sides. She felt them drag her. She didn't know what was happening, or how came there. 

The men were dragging her to the center of the circle of reporters. Shego struggled, but they didn't let her go. They pushed her against a wall. Shego soon saw a huge plastic be stretched over her and stuck in the wall by black insulation tape. Shego felt trapped. Reporters pointed the microphone to her and the paparazzi started taking even more pictures of her. The flashes were hurting her eyes, the noise made her ears hurt, the plastic barely catch her breath ... 

Shego tried to use her plasma to escape, but for some reason it doesn't melt or cut the plastic... She was arrested, forced to stay there. Giving the face to the paparazzi, to they think, say and photograph whatever they wanted. And far, Shego saw Drakken, calling for her. But the light of the flashes kept her from seeing, the noise of the reporters didn't allow her to hear, the plastic made her untouchable... Shego screamed. 

"Shego, what's going on?" Adrena Lynn asked, approaching her. 

Shego opened her eyes. The hallway of Camille's house returned to her field of vision. Only then she noticed that had screamed and her hands were lit just because of something that was nothing more than her imagination. 

"Adrena..." She muttered, erasing the hands. 

"You literally..." Adrena Lynn said. 

"Just my imagination..."Shego cried, standing up. 

"What?" 

"Paparazzi..." 

Adrena Lynn walked to the front door. Shego could hear her call the security guards again. Camille appeared. 

"What is happening here?" She asked. 

"Nothing, just the press again." Shego sighed. Camille would approach the friend if Catherine didn't show up behind her saying, 

"Ed arrived!" 

Shego jumped in fright. Quickly wiped the smeared makeup and looked feel well. 

"Come on." Shego said to Camille, shortly after calling "Adrena!" 

Adrena Lynn joined the both. They walked to a room. There, Shego acknowledged Ed. The same long hair as usual, along with the clothes that she considered very bad taste. 

"Shego!" He said, happy to see her. Shego swallowed. Every time she thought about Ed, she felt bad. Especially after he used her as an accessory. 

"Hello, Ed …" She moaned. Adrena Lynn and Camille just waved. 

"I heard about what happened" Ed said "I do not know who did it, but I swear if I find out, seriously ... 

"Ed ... - Shego interrupted. Each time he spoke "seriously", she felt more anger "Take it easy..." 

"Yeah, what about you?" Ed asked, approaching her "How are you? That my cousin always had problems, but , seriously, I never thought he was capable of such a thing..." 

"What are you talking about?" Shego asked. 

"How so what I'm talking about? About he has harassed you, of course! 

"He didn't harass me!" Shego yelled, defending Drakken. 

"Oh, worse, he forced you! I'm sorry, if I see him he'll see, seriously, I'll ... 

"Ed!" Shego interrupted, startling Camille and Adrena Lynn, who watched all sitting on the couch. 

"What?" Ed asked. 

"What happened that day doesn't matter." Shego started "I called you here just to ask something: You have the password to access the images from cameras of inside the den, no? 

"I have, why?" 

"And by chance were you accessing them lately?" 

"How so?" 

"Ed, don't play dumb, you know very well what I'm talking about!" Shego demanded, staring Ed hardly. He took a few seconds to respond. 

"I know what you're thinking, but it wasn't me!" He defended himself. 

"Prove it to me!" Shego challenged. 

"I, I ..." Ed started to say "I was in a tournament just in time! Look, I have a picture to prove it!" 

He showed a picture to Shego where he drove in a tournament, with the date and exact time of the "love moment" recorded below. Shego looked at the picture. If Ed was in the tournament, couldn't be filming anything in the den. 

"Sorry..." Shego said, keeping a firm tone. 

"I swear that that's me there in the picture!" Ed insisted "The hair is bad, it's true, but..." 

"OK, so you weren't watching us, much less recording out of the window." Shego found out "By chance, have you told the password of the cameras to somebody? 

"Look, I told to a crazy woman out there..." Ed looked in the memories. 

"How so?" Shego asked indignantly. 

"She threatened me, seriously!" Ed defended himself "She came to me and said if I didn't tell the password to access the cameras from Drakken's den she would steal my motor V8 4.7 ... 

"Okay, Ed, but did you tell her?" Shego asked 

"Didn't tell the password to access the cameras, told the password to access the security camera of the room of the monitors that... 

"That show images from other cameras?" Shego asked. 

"Exactly!" Ed replied. 

Shego walked a bit around the room, till ask: 

"Camille, can I turn on the computer?" 

"Sure!" Camille said. 

Shego walked to the computer and turned it on. She typed in a password and accessed the camera image that Ed said. 

"Look! - Shego asked. All were up near her and stared at the computer. The image that the camera captured was displayed on the screen perfectly. 

"You can see perfectly everything that goes on the monitors!" Shego realized. 

"But what does it mean?" Adrena Lynn asked. 

"That this woman for whom Ed told the password watched me and Drakken by here!" Shego replied "But this woman, Ed, who was her? 

"I don't know... - Ed said - But she was really crazy, seriously! 

"DNAmy!" Shego thought be deducting "She wanted to stay with Drakken ... But wasn't she with Monkey Fist? 

"They broke up." Camille said. 

"Camille, they back dating again a long time ago!" Adrena Lynn corrected. 

"Oh, no," Ed said "wasn't the chubby who wears pink, I know her, she's harmless! She cannot do anything to me, seriously! 

"Then who was?" Shego asked "How was her, Ed?" 

"Well..." Ed started talking "She was a little blue... Wore a black outfit with a few gray streaks... Gray gloves too... Boots ... Not to mention those dark glasses over strangers ... 

Shego was paralyzed. She remembered someone like that ... Had seen her for the last time only a few months ago... 

"I know someone like this..." Shego said, trying to remember who the woman was.  
Catherine entered. 

"Camille, check it out, they discovered what they stole from Dementor!" She said, holding a newspaper in her hand "It's here in the Journal Of Villains, they stole a mind controller, teleportation device and..." 

"Mother, please, not now!" Camille asked "We're in the middle of something important! 

"Oh!" Ed remembered "I don't know if it helps, but... She had a bunch of wires on her head! 

Shego jumped up. 

"Electronique!" She screamed, discovering who Ed was talking about. 

" "Electro ..." what?" All they asked together. 

"Electronique!" Shego repeated "Super villain, an old enemy of Team Go! The one who reversed my mind a few months ago! 

"But wasn't she arrested and with the mind reversed too?" Camille asked. 

"Was, but the description fits perfectly in her!" Shego said. 

"Yeah, but you said would be needed a teleportation to someone get on the den in 5 minutes!" Camille reminded her. 

Shego was going to say something, but Adrena Lynn screamed before: 

"Wait a minute!" She turned to Catherine, who was still standing near the door "Catherine, what did you say they stole from Dementor?" 

"A mind controller and a teleportation device." Catherine repeated. 

"Teleportation device!" Shego and Adrena Lynn repeated together. 

"Yeah, I didn't believe it when I read, he is a genius, right?" Catherine said. 

"Was it her?" Shego wondered "Catherine, how the thief entered the Dementor's den? 

"Oddly enough, for the tube of wires!" 

"It was her!" Shego concluded "Undoubtedly, she entered the same way in Go Tower some time ago…" 

"Also stole a video camera." Catherine completed. 

What injured woman, she never heard about shopping online?" Adrena Lynn asked. 

Shego sat on the couch. She had other suspicions, but hadn't even crossed her mind that Electronique could have put the video on the internet. She was caught, and had sworn revenge for Team Go. Why would she do that to Shego, if she doesn't even belonged more to the team?

The mind controller that she had stolen from Dementor... That had to have something with it ... 

"I'm going find her!" Shego said. 

"Shego, we don't know anything about her!" Camille reminded her. 

Shego walked to the door and added: 

"But I know!"

Author's note: So, this chapter is almost just dialogue, just conversation. Except when Shego has the hallucination. This scene is based on the first part of the "S&M" video, by Rihanna. I wouldn't write this scene, but I watched the video a few minutes before start writing this chapter, so the idea came. I had nothing to do with this idea… unless write it in the story!

I thought in "Crazy" for the tittle because all in this chapter is a little crazy, don't you agree? Shego had an hallucination, a really crazy one, Electronique wasn't one of her suspicions, and she gets crazy when discovers that was her… Not to mention that she's crazy because of what happened to her!

So, hope you were enjoying! I don't know how many chapters it will have, but I guess 6 or 7. Really difficult to have more than that… Thanks for all reviews!


	6. The Blind Spot

Sorry taking this long to update. That's the longest chapter, so I took a long to write and was a little more difficult do translate…

The Blind Spot

Shego ran to her room. Searched a number in the diary that was on the suitcase and dialed. 

"Shego, what are you doing?" Adrena Lynn asked, stopping in front of the bedroom door, followed by Ed and Camille. 

"Calling." Shego replied. 

"Yeah, but calling..." Adrena Lynn began to speak but was interrupted by the call of Shego. 

"Hego?" She said on the phone "How so, who is? It's Shego!" 

Hego said something to the phone. 

"Yes, your sister, do you know another Shego?" Shego grumbled. Hego said something, and soon after she asked: "What do you know about the video? Hego that's not important now, no?" 

The three watched all by the door. Shego continued: 

"Well, let's cut to the chase: Do you know where Electronique is hiding?" Shego asked. Hego say anything else – In Go City's underground? 

Adrena Lynn, Ed and Camille looked at each other. 

"What a person does in an underground of a city?" Camille wondered. 

"OK, thanks." Shego said, hanging up the phone. She walked to the door. 

"Where are you going?" Camille asked. 

"To Go City." Shego said, stopping in front of her friend "I can use your plane, right? 

"Yes..." Camille said. 

Shego was about to leave the room when Adrena Lynn screamed: 

"Shego wait for us!" 

"No, Adrena." Shego replied, turning to her friend "I need to do it alone. It's a personal problem, especially when dealing with Electronique." 

Shego turned to walk. 

"Shego, back before 6h00 p.m., we'll have caviar for dinner!"Camille said. Shego laughed. 

"All right..." She replied, going up the plane. She crossed the room climbed to the roof. There, she entered the plane and started the engine. She wouldn't take a long to arrive in Go City. 

"Okay, Electronique, now you will see who is Shego!" Shego told herself, as if talking to someone. The plane took off. 

Some time later, Shego approached Go City. Upon sight of the city through the window, she went down a little. She needed a good place to land. If she did that in a particular property or somewhere forbidden, the plane would probably be seized. Not to mention the risk of assault. Shego wouldn't know what to do if Camille's plane was stolen under the care of her. 

She glided through the city, looking for a good place. When it happened: 

"Go Tower..." She thought aloud. But she couldn't go there! Never. Landing in Go Tower would make the press talk about her more and more. Invent more lies, more speculation... In the end, more people meddling in her life. And she hated it. 

But was there another way? There was no forest nearby, or anywhere alone. It would be very difficult to find a better place than Go Tower. Shego picked up the phone, set the speakerphone mode and dialed Hego's number again. 

"Hello, Hego?" She called, with apparent disgust in her voice - that's me, Shego, again... 

"What happened, sis?" Hego asked in that tone of superhero of cartoon he used to talk about everything. Shego hated it, especially when he called her sis. 

"Hego…"Shego began to speak. Without courage to humble herself that way, she waited a few seconds. And some more... And more..." 

"Is everything okay?" Hego asked. 

"Hego... Can I land the plane on Go Tower?" Shego asked, almost spitting out the words. 

Of course, sis!" Hego responded, by the tone of voice, becoming happier "We are happy to receive you!" 

"I'll just LAND the plane there, Hego…" Shego said, between the teeth "nothing more... 

Shego hung up. She hadn't the slightest interest in knowing what stupid phrase the brother was going to say now. He always talked a lot and never said anything. At least anything useful. In this, he looked like Junior... Or Ed. 

Shego approached Go Tower. It was strange like she had done the same moves at the wheel of an plane to land on the spot. Several times, flying the team plane. 

She landed right on top of the tower. There wasn't where she was more accustomed to land, but at least she could do it there. "I think I'll go down to ask for Hego how to leave here..." she thought. But it was not necessary because Hego and other siblings were already waiting for her right there. Just were too small to be seen from the plane. 

Shego fell trying to do the scowling face as usual, to don't look down, but felt something strange when saw Wegos in front of her. When she left the team, they were just two innocent children. Shego felt extremely bad thinking in what they, with already almost 13 years old, would have thought seeing a video in which her sister almost had sex. Shego excludes the possibility that they didn't have watched. They were already grown older enough to understand... 

"Shego!" Hego called her, making her return to reality. 

"Hey, Shego..." Mego said, with the same tone as always. 

Shego tried to re-interpret the role. She didn't want the brothers to see her sensitive that way. But the Wegos no... They could see her in any way. 

"Shego!" They said together. Shego couldn't stop smiling. 

"Wego..." She sighed, moving closer to their siblings. 

"What happened?" One of them asked. 

"Yesterday Hego forbade us to watch the news and to access the Internet, but we heard it has something to do with you..." The other completed. 

Shego stared Hego. 

"Don't they know?" She asked, changing facial expression. 

"Think about what they would think, Shego." Hego explained "I even I get it right, imagine them. They are too young, sis..." 

"I guess you're part of the group that thinks it was an abuse." Shego complained. 

"Not really, Shego." Hego replied. Shego could see he was serious. The tone of superhero of cartoon was no longer in use. 

"Why?" She asked. 

"Honestly, do you think I didn't see yout facial expression at that time?" Hego asked" Were you happier than any other day of your life..." 

Shego blushed. She didn't want the brothers to knew that. And just knowing that Hego had deduced what had happened, she was embarrassed. 

"Shego, I exist too, do you know?" Mego complained. 

"I don't even need to ask you." Shego sneered "You're too stupid to deduce something, but Hego must have put in your head that wasn't an abuse, so I conclude that you must have thought I became a freak addicted to sex! 

Mego would resply, but Hego interfered. 

"But let's cut to the chase..." He said "What Electronique has to do with it, sis?" 

"Was her, Hego." Shego said, with no longer any doubt. 

"What?" Mocked Mego "You got mad enough to think that Electronique put that video on the internet?" 

"I have my reasons to think that... "Shego demanded "Doesn't matter." 

"How will you get to the city's underground?" Hego asked. 

"I'm just here to make you the same question." Shego said. 

"The secret entrance is there in the water, in that black dot." Hego replied, pointing to the place. 

Shego concentrated on ignoring the fact that "secret" for the Go Team or any of its super-villains doesn't mean anything. 

"I'll go there, so..." Shego said, turning to the ladder and down it. 

"Don't you want help?" Hego offered. 

"I have to do it alone." Shego replied. 

"Let us help you..." the Wegos asked, making the face of a child who Shego thought the cutest in the world 

"Not this time, boys." Shego said. She descended the ladder a little more until feel a dizzy. 

"What happened, sis?" Hego asked, right behind her. 

"Just dizzy, nothing more." Shego replied. She also began to feel a slight nausea, but tried to ignore the situation. It was just anxiety, surely, would soon pass. 

The brothers accompanied her to the lowest floor. Shego looked at the water. He seemed to be clean, but she hated the idea of having to get wet there. 

"How do I get there?" She asked. 

"Use the Go Boat." Hego replied, showing her a multicolored boat, which looked like the plane they used to fight crime. 

"The team has a boat now?" Shego asked, sarcastic as ever. 

"Yes, the team has a boat!" Mego replied, noticing the tone of her sister. Shego ignored. The nausea was getting worse. But she needed to go to Electronique. 

"I'm going." Shego said, climbing into the boat and giving the match. Within seconds she no longer saw the brothers. "This boat is really cheesy, but at least it works..." she thought.  
The black dot approached. Shego increased boat speed. That needed to be fast. She didn't want to take a long to resolve it. The faster she solved everything, the faster things will return to normal. Not to mention that she if delayed would lose the dinner at Camille's home. 

Shego reached the black dot. It was actually a kind of pipe that should take up downstairs. Shego stopped the boat right next it. It looked like a manhole seen up close. She was already putting the hand into the water to open it when thought something. 

"It can't be that easy..." She thought out loud "Electronique may be crazy, but wouldn't leave her "den" open to anyone..." 

Shego looked at her hand. "Use your powers, Shego ..." she thought to herself. Drakken had told her that sometimes. In fact, several times. It used to work ... 

"Let's go..." She said to herself, standing the right hand. Shego reached into the water. Was no longer possible to see the green light from the plasma, but the water began to change color. The transparent slowly turned green. Acid. Shego feared it would spread and reach people. Especially children who were swimming nearby. She couldn't bear knowing that children were harmed because of her own acid. 

Shego slammed her hand quickly on the metal cover. She snapped. Shego put out the hand at the same time, to that the liquid doesn't spread much. She got up and left the boat. The water was warm because of the acid. But Shego could feel the cold water around. "OK, just go." She thought. 

She put one foot inside the barrel, then the other, still holding the boat. Then she stopped breathing and went into it completely. At first thought it wouldn't work, because she was not able to enter. But Shego soon felt something pulling her inside. 

Shego slid down the pipe. The water was cold. It was almost impossible to hold the breath when the barrel ended. Shego fell into a pool. But why there would be a swimming pool in Electronique's den? No, that couldn't be a pool... 

Shego put her head out of the water. She rubbed her eyes and opened them in time to see an energy ray be launched in her direction. With reflexes that only a ninja black belt in all martial arts that exist has, she sank into the pool again. The contour of the ray was still visible. Shego turned to the left, and came across another pipe, which began to suck the water. She swam to the opposite side and managed to hold on edge. Clearly, the pool was just a trap. 

Shego stood up. She sought Electronique through space, but didn't see her. But someone had thrown the ray... She was there, sure was there... Shego tried to move, but another ray split the air. She ducked to avoid being hit. Ray went out. She got up and saw Electronique on top of the place. 

"Shego" Electronique said, in the same tone as always "I have to admit you was pretty quick. I weren't expecting you that soon." 

"That was one reason for me to leave the team." said Shego, sarcastic as ever "They were too predictable, and I wasn't. You don't know who you caused now, Electronique ... And how did you back being bad? 

"That mess... I didn't improve enough, the effects were temporary! Even when I did your brothers become bad, wouldn't last forever..." Electronique said "Good, because otherwise I'd still be in that prison!" 

"Your quarrel is with the Go Team, I have nothing more to do with it!" Shego shouted. 

"But I needed you to my new plan! Your brothers will never be really bad, but you already are! I just needed to make you join me! 

"Great, but why loads of water you put the most intimate moment of my life on the Internet?" Shego asked, getting more nervous every moment. 

"I knew that if those images were published on the internet you would leave there and, sooner or later, would come after me. I wasn't wrong, here you are! 

"How did you discover?" 

"All the villains of the world suspected that you and dr. "whatever" had something... So I decided to take advantage of the situation. I admit it was hard to know before I threaten this engine of Ed... He didn't tell me how to access the images from the cameras, but gave me a way to monitor you and your boss perfectly! 

Shego gritted her teeth with rage. 

"Because of you the most intimate moment of my life now flows freely through the internet... "She said with noticeable anger in her voice "Because of you I came away from who gave me the best moment of my life... And you still think after that I'll join you in your "new plan"? 

"I didn't mean exactly join for free..." Electronique scoffed, picking up an instrument "Luckily, in addition to the teleportation device, Demetor also had a mind controller! I really couldn't have come in time to record everything without teleportation, but that video camera ... I think I could get a better one shopping online..." 

"Nobody can control my mind!" Shego shouted. 

"That is what we see, Matter Cutter..." Electronique challenged "I regret to say that you can't cut much here ... 

Electronique cast another ray at Shego. She escaped, ran to the left. 

"You have no where to run, will have to surrender sooner or later!" Electronique threatened. Shego turned over a ray. And another, and another... "Just I hit you..." 

Shego escaped several rays followed, but one of them struck her. As she was wet, the effect was even stronger. Shego writhed on the floor. That wasn't worse than the electric chair, much less than the shock she had taken when collided with one of Drakken's inventions. Kim Possible would pay for that shock... 

"Give it up, Shego!" Shouted Electronique "Join me and together we will put the city to its knees!" 

Shego stood up from the floor, staring Electronique through the wires of her raven-hair. 

"Hasn't my brother already told you that cities don't have knees?" Shego sneered, quite sarcastically, shooting plasma from the direction of Electronique. She countered with a ray. The collision between them caused an explosion. Shego closed her eyes to avoid glare. For a moment she thought had defeated Electronique, but soon she spotted a little farther back than before. 

Shego ran towards her, but slipped in a puddle and fell to the ground. But puddle wasn't there before... How would it have appeared on the floor? Looking to the right Shego could answer the question: With the explosion, the wall cracked and water was entering. 

"The wall cracked, Shego!" Electronique warned "Within minutes this place will be completely flooded! If you surrender now will escape with life! 

"If I'm not leaving here alive, "Shego said "you also won't! 

She shot more plasma. Electronique jumped to the right and escaped. Shego jumped to the top of the place, getting in front of Electronique. 

"I'd leave here before this whole place will collapse if were you ..." She said "But as you don't have that option, surrender!" 

"Never!" Shego countered. She reached her hands, throwing more plasma. Electronique dodged, but it was reached. The water level rose even more. Soon reach the top. 

Shego ran up Electronique. She threw another ray. Shego was almost reached. She escaped by lying on the floor. The nausea she was feeling was accentuated. Dizziness has also deteriorated. But Shego ignored. Electronique quickly fired another ray, which broke the ground, causing Shego almost falling into the water that flooded the bottom. 

"For the last time, Shego!" Electronique insisted, positioning herself right in front of Shego, who was still lying on the ground "Surrender and join me! Don't force me to control your mind! 

"The only day of my life that I'll surrender will be the day I die!" Shego exclaimed, rising and pushing Electronique. The push was so strong that she ended up falling from the top, and stopping at the water. Shego took a little shock when touched her, but nothing worse than the rays. 

"She'll die..." Shego told herself, trying to find Electronique in the water "I need to get here out there..." 

Shego jumped from the top and fell into the water. Electronique was faint, sinking. Shego grabbed her arm and pulled her up. Paused for breath before going up the pipe again. It was more difficult to swim against the current, mainly holding Electronique. But she arrived at the Go Boat in seconds. 

Shego put Electronique on the boat before climbing on it. Once started the engine. She left the den to fill with water. No matter. Someday someone would empty it. Shego approached Go Tower and saw the brothers waiting for her. She waved at them, making a thumbs-up. 

"So, sis, defeated her?" Hego asked Shegi when the boat stopped. 

"She's only faint, I think." Shego replied, pushing the boat. 

"Great." Hego said - She'll come back to prision!" 

"Well, that's your problem." Shego said, starting to climb the stairs to catch the plane back to Boston. 

"Shego can't stay a while?" Wegos asked. Shego turned to them. She felt something like what felt when left the den on the previous day. She looked at the little brothers with the same look that looked at Drakken when left. Very willing to accept the request, but knowing she couldn't. 

"I can't, boys." She replied, returning climbed the ladder. Shego felt very good about having given Electronique a lesson, but the dizziness was getting worse. The nausea even more. She was beginning to think it strange they haven't stopped yet. 

Shego entered the plane. Was about to kick-start when she felt was going to vomit. She ran to a plastic bag and dropped all. She hadn't the slightest idea of the reason of that, but knew that could only solve it in Boston. So she started the engine and took off. 

Very ill, Shego arrived at Camille's home. She parked the plane at the place where had taken. Then returned to the living room. Der didn't want to go near the front door and face all those paparazzi. She glanced at the clock: 6h00 p.m. Just in time for dinner. She thought of change before appearing in public. Obviously, she was with a horrible appearance. But Camille and Adrena Lynn found her before. 

"Then, Shego, get it?" They asked together. 

"Yes ..." Shego groaned. The nausea only got worse. 

"But, what happened?" Adrena Lynn asked – Did she hurt you? You're awful! 

"No..." Shego replied "I'm just sick... And dizzy..." 

"Wow..." Camille said "Did you ate something that wasn't used? 

"Only the milk candy that Adrena made..." 

"Milk candy?" Camille asked "Did you eat a milk candy? Made by Adrena, are you crazy? 

"I heard that, Camille!" Adrena Lynn muttered. 

"Sorry, but you're a lousy cook, Adrena, honey." Camille sighed. 

"I'm gonna vomit..." Shego groaned, picking up a plastic bag that carried the plane and vomiting. She was really awful. Dizziness also offered no respite. 

"Although it might be something else..." Camille remembered, while Adrena Lynn helped Shego "Shego, while you were with Drakken that day ... Did sperm fell on your... You know… 

"Yes." Shego answered "My legs were totally wet, especially this region... Fell a lot... 

"Shego, you played with fire!" Camille exclaimed "You may very well be pregnant, do you know? 

"How so if she doesn't..." Adrena Lynn began to ask. 

"It's not necessary to penetration for becoming pregnant." Camille explained "If sperm fall into the... You know ... The woman can get pregnant! 

"Me?" Shego asked, not believing in the possibility "P... P... P... Pregnant?"

Author's note: OK, this is a long chapter, and deals with different things. Like the possible pregnancy. I asked many women to know if it could happen like this, and discovered that yes. I heard about a woman that got pregnant without penetration, just like in this story. So it's possible. She starts feeling sick in just4 days, but I've already heard about women that discovered that were pregnant in 1 day. So… Possible too. Hope you were enjoying! The next chapter will be the last. The story is finally in the end…


	7. Accept And Don't Regret

Sorry again for taking that long to update. This week was really difficult to write, but now it's here. Hope you enjoy the last chapter. I'm almost crying because of ending another story (and I don't use to cry…)…

Accept And Don't Regret

Shego looked in the mirror that was hung on the wall. She put her hand on the face, not knowing what should do. She went down the arm, sliding her hand over the body until it reaches the belly, where she stopped and stared at the mirror. 

The touch of her warm hand in the belly made her feel strange. Something even stranger than love. There could be a child inside. A child fruit of love that many thought prohibited. 

"Shego, I'll ask the butler to go out and buy a pregnancy test for you." Camille said, almost hitting a buzzer on the wall. 

"No, Camille!" Shego asked, stopping to look at the mirror "These tests make mistakes! I want to make sure if I'm pregnant or not. Let's go to the hospital!" 

"Shego, are you crazy?" Adrena Lynn asked "If you show up at the hospital the press will freak out! Will talk a lot, it will be a huge speculation! I read the newspaper while you were gone, no one stops talking about the video on the internet, if leaks you're pregnant, will turn the scandal of the century! 

"But when the belly grows, Adrena?" Shego asked "They'll know sooner or later! And I'd rather it be all at once so as not to have to relive it all when the child was born!" 

Shego felt she was crying again. That "love moment" could have caused something much bigger. Bu ... Will Matter Cutter leave it that way? Will she let the child be born? Sure ... From what Shego knew about herself knew that even her other side wouldn't have the courage to something so horrible ... Not even Matter Cutter would be bad enough to abort her own child... 

"The decision is yours, Shego." Camille said, approaching her. 

"I must girls..." Shego cried "Let's go to the hospital..." 

Camille caught Shego's hand, saying a simple "we'll be alright" which meant almost everything to Shego. Camille embraced her. Seconds later Adrena Lynn joined the both.  
Shego closed her eyes. Not even the most dangerous woman in the world could live without those friends ... The best friends a person can have. 

"Come on." Camille said, walking to the door. 

The car outgoing was exactly like Shego expected. Filled with flashes, lights, microphones and reporters. Shego was holding the phone in hand. She trembled. She learned with her stepmother that a pregnancy should always be a joy, when she conceived Wegos. They weren't a welcome pregnancy, but were there now. Happy like they had been. Shego wondered if her possible pregnancy was really unwanted. There would be no problem in giving birth to that child, there would be no problem to finally form a family with the man she loved. 

But was she able to raise a child? Give her the best and good until it grew and left home? And the question that tortured Shego: Was she really ready to be a mother? 

Shego's cell phone vibrated. A message received. Shego looked out the window. The car was near the hospital. She opened the message on the phone. Was of Drakken. A tear rolled down Shego's eye as she read:

"I'm feeling really miss you please come home" 

"A message form him, Shego?" Camille said, noting that her friend was crying. 

"Yes..." Shego said, wiping a tear "I think it's still 14h00 pm there… 

Camille said nothing. Shego thought that her friend was thinking how she would tell Drakken about what was happening. Shego was also beginning to think about it. He'd have to know... 

Shego looked out the window and saw the hospital's door. It was full of paparazzi.

"Time to get down." Camille said, opening the door. Adrena Lynn left shortly afterwards. Then came Shego's turn. She tossed her hair back and got down. 

It was as if the hallucination she had that morning become reality. But it was worse than being stuck behind a plastic. She wasn't arrested for anything, except herself. It was the first time that Shego wanted to be someone else than herself. She had a great self-love, but it seemed to be over now. Those flashes were a trial, where she was the defendant. But had no right of defense. 

Shego entered the hospital. 

Far away, in the den, Drakken stared out the window. The sun beat down heavily on the whole island. It was the only thing that kept him minimally happy. Since Shego departed, he hadn't done anything. He only could think of her, how she would be. 

Drakken walked away from the window and sat at the main room's table, where Monkey Fist drank a mug of coffee. 

"She'll be back." He said, seeing that Drakken sat. 

"She's all I have." Drakken sighed, remembering Shego again. 

"It must be very difficult." Monkey Fist said "After what you spent together..." 

"It was the best moment of my life. Shego is... Is... Perfect. And I love her." 

"I heard that many men villains are in depression because of you both." 

"It was just what was missing... 

"They are jealous. You know, they all wanted Shego, but she chose you." 

Drakken remembered the "love moment." Shego had actually chosen him. And he, well, she had already chosen a long time ago. Couldn't be with anybody else if she left him to be with another man. 

"Well, I gotta go." Monkey Fist said, standing up "I have lots of ninja monkeys to take care." 

Drakken nodded. Monkey Fist through the door and disappeared. Drakken turned to look out the window. He just wanted... Just wanted Shego ... She was the light of his life, much brighter than the sun. 

He turned on the T.V. trying to animate. The first channel was the news, like always. 

"We are here in front of the hospital in Boston" said the reporter "where Matter Cutter just went with her friends..." 

"Hospital?" Drakken asked, rising from the table and going to the TV 

"By the way she entered here we see it's not just flu." The reporter continued "Was with a bad face and seemed to just throw up. People that left inside the hospital claim to have seen her marking an ultrasound, endoscopy and a blood test. 

"Cannot..." Drakken said, already wary of what might be happening. 

"And it is speculated" the reporter said "Is she pregnant?" 

"Impossible!" Drakken shouted "We didn't..." He remembered the same thing as Shego "Sperm in the legs... Surely in that region fell also... She may be pregnant ... I. .. I'm going find her!" 

He turned off the T.V. and left the room. 

Some time later, Shego left the blood test. The doctor had told her that pregnancy might actually be real. She wasn't sure what to think. Camille and Adrena Lynn hadn't been able to come with her in the exams, so she had nobody to talk to. 

"Miss Go?" The nurse called. 

"Yeah?" Shego asked, looking at her. 

"The doctor is reviewing the exams. He asked you to wait here." 

The retired nurse. Shego looked at the corridor. Was a little dark, and there was nobody else. She wondered if it was because Matter Cutter was there or just by coincidence. 

Shego sat on a bench against the wall. The only light source was a place-holder desk that sat in the hall. It was there that the doctor was. Was there that Shego's future was being planned. Was there that would answer that, depending on what it was, would change her life forever. 

Shego grabbed her belly again. She could almost feel it big and heavy. With a little life inside. 

The act of not knowing what to think bothered Shego. She was always thinking of something. So the rare moments of stillness made her feel weird. One of those rare moments was the "love moment." 

Shego wiped a tear, looking down. She didn't even know if was happy or sad. There wasn't a specific feeling to describe that feeling. Those two sensations. What she felt now and love. 

"Worried with the exams results, no? 

Shego heard Drakken's voice. She turned her head to the left and saw him down the hall. She wasn't sure whether it was another hallucination, but knew was happy to see him. 

"Dr. Drakken!" She cried, rising and looking at him. 

"Shego!" He said, running to her. He hugged her tightly. She returned, getting shaky. Cried too, but that doesn't bother. 

Drakken stroked her face, almost involuntarily. She approached him more. They closed their eyes, the lips almost touching. However Drakken stopped. 

"No... I mustn't do that." He said, moving away from her lips. 

"Why?" Shego asked, panting and trembling once more. 

"It was too much scandal, Shego." He replied "I don't want anything worse... 

"Won't get worse ... 

"I shouldn't feel what I feel for you, is all my fault... 

"I also feel, Drakken..." 

He hugged her again. 

"The results of these tests will change our lives..." Shego sighed. 

Sure will only improve it, Shego." He said. 

"But... A child..." 

"We love, right? What's wrong with having a child?" 

Shego leaned on him, wiping a tear over. Then a door opened down the hall. 

"Miss Go?" The doctor called. Shego walked away from Drakken, turning to the doctor. 

"Yeah?" She asked, feeling the heart race. 

"Enter, please." The doctor asked. 

"I'll be right back..." Shego said to Drakken, walking to the doctor. As she entered, he closed the door. 

Drakken sat on the bench, exactly where Shego was sitting before. He also wasn't sure if they were able to raise a child but couldn't concerned her. She was suffering a lot to have one more concern. Shego didn't need to worry for nothing. He would arrange money is required. No matter what. 

He had never imagined as a father. The mother had been asking him to take a wife and had children. Thus she could meet her grandchildren. At least the mother's desire would be accomplished. Not exactly the way she expected, but would be accomplished. 

Drakken looked at the door where Shego was. The only light source in place. The future depended on what the doctor told her. It was very quiet in the hall. Drakken struggled to hear something, but couldn't hear a word. 

Suddenly a cry rang through the place. A woman began to sob violently for some reason. Drakken stood up from the bench and stared at the door. But soon realized it wasn't Shego who shouted. A girl passed by the entrance of the corridor, hugging the nurse, crying. 

"They will take me my child!" She cried "They think that I'm unable to take care of him! 

Drakken soon realized that was a young mother who was devastated because of a possible future loss of custody. 

"But aren't you working?" the nurse asked. 

"Yes..." the girl cried "But the father was already bandit... So the judge thinks we cannot keep our baby... 

That scared Drakken. He and Shego having children meant putting a child into the villainy world. Clear that super-villains and common bandits were very different, no one would take the child of two super-villains. But the villainy might not be the best place for a child to grow up. 

The girl and the nurse withdrew from the hall. Probably hadn't even noticed the Drakken's presence. The both went in the psychiatric ward direction. That girl was probably being admitted with depression or similar illness. 

That's when the back door of the office opened. Drakken's heart soared. He saw Shego thank the doctor and walk toward him. The door was closed. 

Drakken stood and watched Shego get to the bank and sit down. She had an interpretable expression on face, forcing Drakken to ask: 

"Then? Are you pregnant?" 

"No." Shego replied. Drakken felt somehow relieved. But she showed no feeling like it "It's an intestinal infection. 

-I'm... Sorry..." Drakken sighed, with heart still beating fast. 

"That's okay." Shego said "Damn milk candy... 

"Where did you eat?" 

"Adrena Lynn made. Too bad Camille just said she was a terrible cooker the next day. Think just a little of milk candy ... 

"A little milk candy no, my dear friend." 

Shego heard Camille and Adrena Lynn entered the hall and near them. 

"You ate the whole milk candy!" Adrena Lynn added. 

Shego smiled. 

"I guess you won't go back to my house, right?" Camille said, seeing that Drakken was there. 

"Yes, Camille. - Shego replied. 

"Well, it was great to have you as a guest." Camille said. 

"I 'll owe you one." Shego teased. 

"Don't do it, come when you want!" Camille said "Well, we'll leave you alone. 

"Bye, Shego." Adrena Lynn said, out of the aisle holding hands with Camille. 

"Well, I guess now we must go home, right?" Drakken asked. Shego smiled again. 

"Sure."

Den, 18h00 pm… 

Shego walked along the beach, wearing only a silk-green T-shirt water and wide over the bikini. Had come to the lair some time ago. She put her feet in the water of the clear blue sea and felt the wind. The i-Phone made the sound. The headphones were the ears to the waist, where the unit was stuck. 

Shego was on the tip of the beach that was farther from the den. She sat on a stone and enjoyed the music. Slow and deep, she echoed in Shego's years.

"You/  
Do not regret/  
Your/  
Past embraces/  
Time/  
Will Forget/  
Phrases and faces/ " 

Shego felt the sound of the wind t.A.T.u. "Do not Regret". Music that Shego had on

i-Phone, but she never listened. She lifted the stone and began walking along the beach.

"No more saying words/  
No more crying tears/  
All that was before/  
Is no longer here/

No more singing songs/  
Silent lips are dry/  
All that was before/  
Slowly passing by/ " 

Shego noticed the beautiful sunset. The sky was completely red, with a large golden sphere in the middle. Shego thought for a moment. In recent days she had been too preoccupied with what others thought of her. But there was concern about what she herself felt. Her love for Drakken was somewhat controversial, it's true, but she could no longer deny that it existed.

"No more saying words/  
No more crying tears/  
All that was before/  
Is no longer here/

No more singing songs/  
Just for you and I /  
Silent nights are long/  
Broken hearts are dry/ " 

Shego watched their own footprints. She was almost covering the entire beach. Feel the wind in her face gave her a feeling of freedom. The freedom she so desperately wanted. To do, to think, to feel.

"No/  
Turning back/  
No/  
Cancellation/  
Cats/  
In the bag/  
Trains/  
At the station/ " 

Shego heard the chorus to be repeated again. She began to approach the den. The long raven-hair flew her a free ride with the wind. Would soon start to get cold, and she would enter. But not yet. There was still time for her to stay there.  
She looked out the window of the den. Drakken was there, watching her. She smiled. She didn't know if he could see it but was sure he knew she was happy. When they were together, there was no pain that passed over the love. The love they felt for each other unconditionally and freely.

"No more saying words/  
No more crying tears/  
All that was before/  
Is no longer here/

No more singing songs/  
Silent lips are dry/  
All that was before/  
Slowly passing by/

No more saying words/  
No more crying tears/  
All that was before/  
Is no longer here/

No more singing songs/  
Just for you and I/  
Silent nights are long/  
Broken hearts are dry/ " 

Shego heard the instrumental final play. No matter what she had done, only mattered how she felt about it. And she wouldn't regret. Never. That was the best moment of her life. Regretting would be a waste of time. Just accept and don't regret. 

"What are you doing?" Drakken asked, large the glass window. 

"Walking!" Shego replied, smiling. 

"You look beautiful doing it!" He praised. She laughed again, happy as ever. 

"I think I'll swim before dark altogether." She said. Soon after, inviting "Don't you want to swim? 

He laughed. 

"You're crazy, Matter Cutter!" He joked. 

"Oh, come swim!" She asked. 

"In five minutes." He said, leaving the window. 

The song ended. Shego felt the wind, free, in the song's final seconds.

I hope you enjoyed the story! I love to write it, and I'm REALLY happy. But I'll be more happy knowing that readers enjoyed.

Well, just a thing to tell: Sweethearts, close the windows! Haha! Just a joke…

So, I think I won't write more DrakkenXShego for some time (I mean, no romance stories), cause I'm working in "Electro Revelation". And I wrote there's no romance in this story. But I'll probably send "Shock" before, cause it's short. Don't know exactly.

So… Hope you enjoyed "30 Minutes". I'm really happy right now. Please, leave your comment, I need it.

Finally… "30 Minutes" is over.


End file.
